1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video data decoding apparatus and a control method therefor, in which various synchronization patterns are stored, so that data can be detected even if the synchronization patterns are varied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the constitution of the general digital video disc player.
A mechanism control section 17 controls a CLV (constant linear velocity) servo 12, a laser diode driving section 13 and a focus track servo 14, so that an optical system 10 can read data signals from a disc CD.
The signals which the optical system 10 has read from the disc CD are amplified by an amplifier 11, and are made to pass through a clock and data detecting section 15, thereby making it possible to detect data. The detected digital data are synchronization-detected and are compensated by a synchronization pattern and data compensating section so as to be inputted into a demodulator 19. The data are demodulated by the demodulator 19, and are inputted into an error correcting section 21 so as to be corrected by an RSCS (reed-solomon product code). Then the data are decoded by a data decoder 22 so as to be outputted to the system.
In the above described conventional decoding apparatus, only a single synchronization pattern can be detected, and therefore, if the synchronization pattern is changed, the data cannot be detected.